Diario Íntimo de Molly Hooper
by GetMeSomeTea
Summary: Notas Personales de Molly H. Porque si John Watson tiene un Blog, yo perfectamente puedo tener... ¿A quien engaño?. Solo mi voluntad me ha frenado para borrarlo todo. ¡VOY A BORRARLO TODO!. Ok, no... uff... no. Respira. No voy a borrar nada. (Creo)
1. Enfocarse es la clave

**Disclaimer:** Antes de empezar, es mi deber indicar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Con suerte mi vida me pertenece.  
Dicho lo anterior espero que quienes se topen con esto lo hagan con un amplio criterio de Sherlockisidad (No, esa palabra no existe). Esta historia no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener al lector y especular, que es lo que (Mejor) más hacemos en este Fandom.

Sin otro particular: LA'ERS.

* * *

Dice el Señor Allan que estoy más pálida de lo normal y que posiblemente debería tomarme un par de días libres. He lanzado la excusa de que he estado tomando demasiadas muestras de tejido en los congeladores donde guardamos los especímenes más antiguos, pero pienso, dos días después del hecho, que no me ha creído para nada.

Supongo que tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que he pasado las tres cuartas partes de la noche buscando tutoriales sobre maquillaje en internet, y que después de mucho ensayo y error, mi piel facial haya perdido un poco de su lozanía gracias a los tres litros de desmaquillante que he estado utilizando indiscriminadamente.

Después de haber intentado el look de Diosa Griega, el de Vampiresa Glacial, el de Hada del Bosque, Hembra Vulcana y el de Sueño de Primavera; solo he conseguido traerme conmigo el lápiz labial rojo que temo utilizar porque es muy de Femme Fatale.

¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres hoy en día para compatibilizar el trabajo y el derretimiento del maquillaje?  
El Jueves, pensando que definitivamente aparecería de la nada como suele hacer, saqué mi arsenal comprado en el mercado y comencé a hacerme 'un par de retoques' antes de la hora de comida. El resultado fue que dos horas después, mis ojos estaban llorosos por el rímel, el rubor había dejado sendas manchas rojizas en mis mejillas porque, aparentemente, debí haber sido sutil con la esponja y porque para usar rubor (Tarde lo comprendí) no se usa una esponja; el delineador de ojos había aparecido como por arte de magia justo en la piel que recubre mi cartílago septal y mi base de maquillaje se quedaba adherida en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil cada vez que contestaba una llamada.

Cuando finalmente llegó para tomar prestados unos utensilios para analizar, y cito textual,"Lo que hace la Amatoxina en el hígado de una cabra de raza Boer", lo único que quedaba de mi antiguo esplendor era una mancha negra alargada sobre mi mejilla izquierda, y un poco de lápiz labial en la comisura de mis labios. Cosa que sorpresivamente Sherlock observó pero no comentó.

Supongo que un poco más de desmaquillante no hará daño.

**Un poco más tarde, esa misma mañana.**

Sherlock ha aparecido más temprano de lo usual a interrumpir mi laboriosa tarea de tocar el Trocánter Menor del Señor Cotton en busca de anormalidades.

Entró silenciosamente mientras tenía mi mano metida por un costado de la pelvis de un cadáver.

-Molly, Molly, Molly….

No puedo soportar su voz tan temprano en la mañana. Es como estar sentada en una caverna con mucho (MUCHO) eco y que una voz profunda te convenza de subir a dar un discurso para mil académicos solo usando tu ropa interior. Ok, pésima analogía.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Me está mirando. Me está mirando con sus… ojos.  
Estoy arruinada, no voy a poder decirle que no.

-Necesito un cuerpo.  
**(Yo diría lo contrario)**  
-Masculino, de entre 70 a 76 kilos…  
**(De pura inteligencia y atractivo)**  
-De entre 35 a 40 años, que no tenga daños severos.  
**(Como los que estoy teniendo ahora)  
**- Preferiblemente que haya muerto de heridas internas.  
**(Como las que produce ese cabello ensortijado que cae sobre el abrigo)  
**-Hace menos de 48 horas  
**(Podría hundirme en esos ojos y no salir hasta que hayas resuelto cada…)**  
-Sé que te pido demasiado pero…  
**(…Crimen…)**  
-Es necesario para una investigación que estoy realizando y…  
**(…En este…)**  
-Eres la única en quien puedo confiar, Molly.  
**(…Estúpido pedazo de tierra que gira…)**  
-Sé que puedes lograrlo y…  
**(… Que gira alrededor del sol…)**  
-Molly…  
**(…Maldito sol quemante…)**  
-¡Molly! Creo que esa ya no es "la pierna" del Señor Cotton.

Bueno, eso ha sido una de las torpezas en una larga y agónica historia de torpezas que adornan mi vida. Pero no he podido negarme. Aunque en mi defensa creo que fue más por haberme equivocado de Trocánter que porque haya dicho que soy la única en la que puede confiar.


	2. Estoy perdiendo la cordura

Me levanté tarde. Muy tarde gracias al auspicio de mi vecino que decidió que las tres de la madrugada, eran la hora indicada para cantar karaoke.  
Creo que cantó la misma canción unas tres o cuatro veces y ahora, mientras viajo en el taxi pensando en alguna disculpa por mi tardanza, no puedo dejar de cantar la canción en mi cabeza.

Mal día para llegar tarde tomando en cuenta que Sherlock necesita el cadáver temprano. Pero lo bueno es que nunca abandoné la aplicación que me proporcionó la universidad y ya seleccioné a un par de personas que llegaron ayer por la tarde.

**Sherlock ya estaba ahí.**

Lo encontré tamborileando los dedos en mi mesa de trabajo mientras repasaba mis informes forenses. Realmente debería decirle que su camisa púrpura está produciéndome un infarto. Sí, claro, yo diciéndole eso sobre su camisa.  
No puedo dejar de observar cómo se tensa en su pecho de forma tal que los botones que se encuentran a la altura de su corazón están a punto de ceder.

-Buenos días Molly.

Genial. Me estaba mirando mientras analizaba el tensor de su camisa.  
Tartamudeo un "Buenos Días" y abro mucho los ojos. Siempre abro mucho los ojos cuando se me queda mirando fijo.  
_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine… __Ahí va otra vez la canción._

- Déjame ver que tienes para mí.

No he comido ni dormido desde ayer y Sherlock está aquí. Lo positivo de mi situación es que ya me encuentro en la morgue así que si caigo muerta por todo lo anterior es cosa de subirme a la mesa y dejarme ahí.  
Le muestro a Sherlock los dos candidatos que elegí para él y tras un rápido vistazo al segundo cuerpo, me mira sonriendo. Él es el elegido.  
Comienzo a empujar la camilla hacia la puerta y me doy cuenta que estoy completamente sola en la sala. Ha salido. Dios, debí haber pasado a comprar un Bagel, me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
Comienzo a empujar la camilla de nuevo a través de la puerta y no puedo dejar de pensar en que realmente tengo que dejar de ser tan fácil de convencer. Digo ¿En serio voy a estar el resto de mi vida persiguiendo ilusiones o voy a ponerme los pantalones y gritarle a Sherlock lo que siento? Creo que lo primero.

Aún así cada vez que viene, mi día se vuelve mejor. No me importaría cantar en un momento como este.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea…Swimming through sick lullabies_

-Molly, como cantante, eres una excelente forense. Ya detente.

Demonios. ¿Estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados mientras empujaba una camilla con un cadáver? Qué linda escena. Seguro soy la mujer de sus sueños.

Entré en una de las salas que rara vez utilizamos. Es la misma sala que usó el Dr. Carlton cuando recién comencé a trabajar acá, el día que tuvo que realizarle una autopsia a un conocido político de Surrey. Me pidió que me parase tras el cristal que da hacia el segundo piso y prestara atención al procedimiento.

Una bolsa negra chocando contra el metal de la mesa rompe mi hilo de pensamientos. Sherlock ha traído sus propios utensilios.  
Abre la bolsa mientras mira con suficiencia. Esa es su expresión usual. "Molly, papas, por favor" **(Mirada de suficiencia) **"Bueno la causa de muerte es obvia para todos ¿no?" **(Mirada de suficiencia) **"Molly, tu cabello es demasiado fino"… Lo odio.

-Sería bueno que te apartaras para esto. Seguro que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer considerando tu retraso de esta mañana.

Tiene un látigo en la mano. Sherlock, con su tirante camisa púrpura y un duro látigo en la mano.  
No puedo moverme. Sherlock se arremanga la camisa y yo no puedo moverme.  
Un par de manos toman mis hombros y me dirigen hacia la puerta. La puerta se cierra frente a mí.  
Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el cristal del segundo piso y lo veo. Como si no fuese suficiente, Sherlock golpea una y otra vez el torso del cadáver con más fuerza cada vez. El sonido llega débil hasta mis oídos pero aún así puedo escuchar perfectamente el sonido que hace el cuero golpear contra la piel. Su cabello se mueve cada vez que su brazo toma vuelo. Debí comprar el maldito Bagel. Espero no tener cara de estúpida aunque estoy consciente que sonrío.

_But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me… Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

Estúpida canción. No quiere dejar mi cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de extenuante trabajo, Sherlock mira hacia donde estoy y me llama con un gesto.  
Bajo. Maldita camisa ahora pegada a su lindo y fuerte pecho. Tengo que informarle de los hematomas que se formen en las próximas horas. Bueno, ahí se fue mi día de trabajo. 

Sherlock comienza a ponerse el abrigo. Y a mí me debe haber poseído algo porque sin pensarlo le pregunto si quiere tomar un café.

Negro, dos de azúcar, por favor. Estaré arriba.

Linda respuesta. Voy a darle un par de latigazos más al cadáver una vez que se haya ido.


	3. Moderación

**No tengo intenciones de escribir aquí arriba nada sobre el capítulo. Ni una advertencia, ni un resumen, ni siquiera la odisea mental que significó no empezar con los 'feels' personales en esto.**

**Solo una cosa:  
Como dijo cierta amiga por ahí que tiene tendencia a pedir prestado mi nombre real en Starbucks y lugares de comida rápida: Todas somos Molly. En mayor o menor medida.**

* * *

Una vieja amiga de la Universidad me había invitado a salir el viernes por la noche a distraernos un poco y a ponernos al día con nuestras respectivas vidas. Accedí bastante animada porque, después de todo, hacía ya un tiempo que no me había dado ni un solo respiro del trabajo.  
Me había sumergido tanto en la cantidad de cosas que me esperaban cada mañana en mi escritorio que más de una vez había olvidado por completo la hora del almuerzo y había pasado de largo hasta la hora de salida.

Ese día comencé a pensar con mucha complacencia en lo agradable que sería volver a hablar con ella y recordar los viejos tiempos.  
Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos aunque al menos una vez al mes nos enviábamos algún correo electrónico. Ella me escribía sobre los problemas a los que se enfrentaba y yo le respondía entregándole mis más sinceros ánimos.  
Recuerdo que ella era una persona bastante animada y extrovertida. Amable con todo el mundo y en especial conmigo. Solía decir que si no me cuidaba ella de mi constante torpeza, nadie iba a hacerlo (Incluyéndome a mi misma). Dejó la carrera a mitad de camino porque había descubierto que la medicina no era realmente su área. Cuándo su traslado hacia otra facultad se hizo efectivo, estuve triste por meses. La gente se hizo más lejana y yo me aislé bastante a pesar de que seguíamos llamándonos por teléfono.

Pueden entender que estuviese ansiosa y feliz de volver a verla.

Cuando finalmente llegó el viernes yo me sentía completamente renovada. Esperaba la noche con tantas ansias que incluso el trabajo se volvió más ligero.  
Tenía un enfoque completo en cada tarea que realizaba y hasta le ofrecí mi ayuda a uno de los internos que se veía especialmente contrariado con un set de muestras.  
Me senté en el laboratorio y comencé a revisar cada una de ellas, repasando una y otra vez cada detalle, cada indicio que se le hubiese pasado por alto.  
Mientras me encontraba sumida en los datos, sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro. Me di vuelta un poco alarmada y vi a Sherlock mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No quise interrumpirte, Molly, solo vengo porque necesito usar un par de cosas del laboratorio. De hecho si fueses tan amable de facilitarme un par de tubos de ensayo, el mortero, un embudo de separación, una o dos probetas graduadas, un embudo Buechner y el mechero te lo agradecería mucho. Necesito quitarme el abrigo.

Sonreí. Mi día no podía haber mejorado más.  
Me di vuelta para alcanzar un par de cosas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había un hombre absolutamente inmóvil junto a la puerta.  
Me miró con una sonrisa y extendió su mano a modo de presentación.

-John Watson, un placer.

- Molly Hooper, encantada de conocerte – Dije un poco confusa.

-Es mi colega, el Dr. John Watson – Me explicó Sherlock sonriendo mientras colgaba su abrigo en la silla – Técnicamente me asiste en los casos…

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'Técnicamente?' – Respondió el hombre medio sonriendo.

-Solo quiero establecer que tu asistencia es básicamente ficticia, John. – Respondió Sherlock… Sonriendo.

La mirada entre los dos me dejó un poco contrariada. Desde que lo conocí, nunca había visto a Sherlock acompañado de nadie, ni menos que una persona reaccionara de la forma que hizo John Watson a uno de los comentarios de Sherlock.  
¿Una sonrisa? Incluso a mí que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus formas se me hacía difícil soportar a veces esos comentarios ácidos que eran tan usuales en él.  
Sherlock me apremió bastante, aparentemente y sin darme cuenta me había puesto entre los dos mirándolos alternadamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
Rápidamente comencé a entregarle lo que me había pedido y mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito volver a mi lugar de trabajo, Sherlock me preguntó si esas muestras de sangre eran para hoy.  
Me volví a sentar asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que veía a John caminar hacia Sherlock y hacerle un par de preguntas. Este respondió con total seriedad. Después de un rato, ambos estaban discutiendo cosas entre susurros, y cuando se percataron de que mi mirada estaba fija en ellos John se excusó diciendo que no querían interrumpirme.  
Interrumpirme. Ese límite ya lo habían cruzado.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, e incluso seguí buscando una respuesta mucho después de que se salieran por la puerta.

¿Quién era realmente el Dr. John Watson y cómo podía ser posible que Sherlock le hiciera partícipe de su trabajo?

Todo me parecía tan extraño. No pude comprender qué clase hombre era aquel que no solo soportaba a Sherlock, si no que hacía que este recurriera a él para resolver los casos que le eran importantes.

Y es que nunca lo había visto acompañado, o por lo menos no de alguien que lo tolerase de esa forma.  
La sonrisa, la complicidad, la conversación… Todo indicaba que no se habían conocido hace poco y que por lo menos sabían mucho uno del otro (O eso fue lo que demostraron).  
Podía ver que John Watson era un hombre regular. Había sido absolutamente amable conmigo y no había ninguna cualidad en él que me explicara por qué Sherlock lo había considerado para ser su compañero.

No pude sacarme la escena de la cabeza durante todo el día e incluso continué pensando en ello de camino al pub.  
Seguía sin entender absolutamente nada y mi mente se alejaba hasta una realidad en la que Sherlock incluso le consultaba a John sobre si su deducción era correcta. Podía ver la cara de John llena de seguridad mientras asentía afirmativamente.

¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso exactamente?

No podía ser su amigo. Sherlock no tenía amigos (Por lo menos nunca habló de ninguno). La gente en general era solo un medio para sus fines e incluso, siempre pensé que yo era lo más cercano que tenía a una persona de confianza.  
Aún así, de la nada había llegado con él.

Apenas si me di cuenta que ya estaba en mi destino y el taxista tuvo que gritarme para que yo le pagara.  
No podía seguir pensando en eso, no hoy.  
Intenté componerme lo mejor que pude y entré en el local que se encontraba completamente abarrotado.  
Una mano se levantó por sobre las otras saludándome y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada cómodamente en una mesa ordenando unas bebidas.  
Mi amiga se veía absolutamente animada, me preguntó cómo iba el trabajo y le respondí que me encontraba un poco atareada y que la salida no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Sentí que una incomodidad me llenaba por completo y me di cuenta que deseaba con toda mi alma estar en casa.  
La conversación se tornó bastante llevadera. Ella me contaba de los problemas con su novio y yo hacía mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerla sentir mejor.  
Y en mi intento por ayudarla, las copas comenzaron a fluir más rápido de lo que yo había pensado.  
Me pareció que había sido solo hace un momento que mi cabeza se encontraba llena de pensamientos que no podía controlar y sin embargo ahora, acordábamos animadamente que los hombres eran absolutamente incomprensibles.  
En ese momento mi interior se tornó en un campo de batalla.

Sabía que mi amiga estaba dándome un informe detallado de la última discusión con su novio y yo, a pesar de que asentía vigorosamente a todo lo que comentaba, estaba llevando a cabo una discusión personal bastante intensa.

Un lado de mi me advertía que pensar mal de una persona a la que Sherlock claramente estimaba era una traición a su amistad.  
¿Amistad? ¿Y quién quiere una amistad con el ciego de Sherlock Holmes? (Rugía con fuerza otra parte de mi) Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que me pasa. No le interesa en absoluto lo que me pasa.

_-Molly, llegué a las cuatro de la mañana, cansada y él todo lo que hizo fue… _

No, no puedo pensar así (Ahí iba de nuevo) él confía en mi plenamente y eso lo sé aunque en estos momentos esté un poco enfadada.

_-Entonces le dije a Richard que ya no podía seguir así…_

Enfadada porque no cuento. Porque solo se va a dar cuenta que ya no estoy cuando pida que le alcance algo y no haya respuesta alguna. Y de seguro en ese momento pensará que fui al baño.

_-¿Y puedes creer que no le importó? Molly ¡Ni siquiera le importó que estuviese enfadada!_

Eso no es cierto. En muchas ocasiones ha dependido de mi, de mis habilidades y de mis… Cosas. (Mi parte conciliadora tenía todas las de perder)

_-Pensé que sería bueno arreglar las cosas, pero no lo entiendo, no entiendo a los hombres…_

Si, supongo que necesita a alguien que le lleve el café.

_-Y realmente no sé si seguir ¿sabes?..._

No. No voy a permitir esto. No pienso tener un ataque de celos porque Sherlock finalmente encontró alguien en quien puede confiar plenamente. No voy a ser una malcriada y comenzar una guerra que solo me llevará a alejarlo de mi, me rehusó a esto, tengo que… Tengo que…

_-No sé qué hacer, Molly._

-¡Quererlo por completo sin importar qué o quién lo acompañe!

_-¿En serio?... ¿Tú crees? ¿Aunque esté un poco harta de eso?_

-¿Qué? (Lo dije en voz alta. No, lo grité… Ay no) – Si, si… Eh definitivamente. Creo que mientras lo quieras puedes arreglar lo que sea ¿no?

-Ay Molly, ¡ya sabía yo por qué te había extrañado tanto!

Me había salvado por un pelo. Realmente he llegado a ese punto en que mi cabeza simplemente está tan llena de cosas que es inevitable que se escapen algunas por la boca.  
Intenté enfocarme en la conversación lo mejor que pude y pensé (erróneamente) que me ayudaría un poco de alcohol, así que apuré el último trago (Que en realidad era la mitad de la copa) y continué asintiendo o negando con la cabeza.  
Aconsejé un poco a mi compañera, aunque creo que no es muy buena señal que no me acuerde muy bien qué fue exactamente lo que le dije y no tuve que preocuparme más por mi batalla mental, la cual había decaído gracias a los efectos del vino.

Hacia las dos y media de la madrugada ya comenzábamos a reírnos de quién sabe qué cosas. La conversación se había aligerado bastante y ya no pensaba más que en lo espontánea que me sentía charlando con una persona en igual condición que la mía (Borracha).  
Mientras contaba una anécdota de un esfínter, sentí que algo afirmaba mi brazo son suavidad, y cuando me volteé para ver que había sido, me di cuenta que un chico bastante atractivo me hacía gestos para que bailara con él.

Mi acompañante me dio un empujoncito para que me pusiera de pie y lo siguiera. Me paré de la silla no sin un poco de dificultad y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: Estaba hecha un asco.  
Los grupos de personas en el pub daban vueltas peligrosamente y todo el flanco derecho de mi visión estaba indiscutiblemente borroso.  
El chico me arrastró hasta una parte del salón llena de parejas bailando al ritmo de una canción que a duras penas pude reconocer y posicionándome a una pequeña distancia de él comencé a moverme en lo que yo creía que era el ritmo de la música.  
Cerré los ojos unos minutos para, según yo, sentir el ritmo y cuándo los abrí me di cuenta con horror (¿Horror?) que el chico llevaba puesta una camisa púrpura igual a la de Sherlock, y que para mi mala suerte se tensaba en el pecho cada vez que movía su brazo hacia un costado.  
No pude detenerlo, ni siquiera lo pensé primero y sin ningún tipo de miramientos comencé la frase con 'Conozco a alguien que tiene tu camisa… No es que tenga tu camisa, eso sería ridículo, porque si no, no la tendrías tú puesta. Me refiero que es muy parecida).  
Le gritaba por sobre el sonido estridente de la música mientras me movía un poco a destiempo.  
Lo solté todo, lo confesé todo y sin filtro alguno dejé que mis sentimientos hablaran (O más bien le hablaran a una camisa).  
No fue hasta que me detuve que me di cuenta que él se alejaba de mí con una cara de extrañeza rayando casi en el miedo.  
Le había vociferado todo sin darme cuenta que la música se había detenido de repente.

Volví a mi mesa y cuando mi amiga me preguntó riendo por lo que había pasado solo recuerdo haberle respondido: Pues que es hombre, eso ha pasado. Cerdo.

No recuerdo en qué condiciones exactamente regresé a casa, pero la cosa es que al otro día sentí una resaca mezclada con un temor profundo a lo que podría haber revelado la noche anterior y la vergüenza de haberlo soltado como si fuese un vómito verbal.

Y aquí estoy. Con un té en la mano, emocionalmente incómoda escribiendo esto.


End file.
